Mystery of the Canned Cat Food
by W0nderboy
Summary: none
1. Mystery of the Canned Cat Food chapters...

Mystery of the Canned Cat Food   
  
By W0nderboy  
  
  
Chapter 1  
Based on the report from the files of Monterey Jack  
  
  
  
For the many years I've been with the Rescue Rangers, I've seen many things in my time, but when you seen a mere chipmunk solve a unsolvable crime, then you can claim you've seen everything. It started one hot day in July. Dale was at a comic book festival. And Gadget and Zipper were visit her relitives. There were no new cases becuase of the heat, so Chip settle down with a book. His was a book about deduction. Chip was wild about stuff like that, trying to imatated his hero. I preferred my own, "Cheeses of the World." I was about to get to chedders when I cry outside interupted both of us. Imagine our surprise to see Max outside of our house. He was shaking, more than usual. Chip saw it too. "I...I need your help."  
"Get out of here you crooked cat", I said, "Tell Fat Cat we're not interested.  
"But he's dead."  
  
Chapter 2  
Strange Scratches  
  
Fat Cat's body was found in his headquarters where they left it. He was leaning over in a chair. His face was twisted into a face of horror. The knife which was the killer, was plunged in his stomach. There was alot of blood all over the place. Chip turned Max. When did you find him like this?"  
"Around six."  
"Where were you last night."  
"Sleeping off a stomachache."  
"What was it from?"  
"A jar of peanut butter that was recently tossed out."  
"Did you hear anything at all?"  
"I heared him groaning, but I thought it was just stress from being beaten once again by the Rescue Rangers."  
"Where are your companions?"  
"Probably out in a stakeout."  
"For what purpose?"  
"Take a guess."  
"Have you called the police?"  
"Yes, they thought I was a prank caller."  
"Thank you. I shall now examine the room."   
Max left the room still shaken by the event. I admired Chip for his questions to Max. I'm sure that it would be done different by the famous detetive, but now that was over, it was time to gather evidence. "Look at this Monterey."  
I went over and to my surprise, I saw scratched blood spelling this:  
  
Verraten  
  
"There is some strangeness to this Monterey. I must find out more to this case."  
  
-----------------------------------------  
Editors's note. This is based partially to the story "A Study in Scarlett." If you haven't read it yet, then you don't know what your missing. I'm sorry I'm starting it like the famous story, but I hope to have this story seperate into its own little mystery. We all know who I'm talking about. I'm not really good at mysteries, so if the clues seem simple, its because I need to work on my writing a little bit better.  



	2. Mystery of the Canned Cat Food chapter ...

Mystery of the Canned Cat Food   
  
By W0nderboy  
  
  
Chapter 3  
Clues  
  
  
  
Warning! This fiction is rated NC-17 for....JUST KIDDING! This fiction is rated PG for violence and may be disturbing for younger viewers; otherwise this is a fiction I think everyone can read without any problem. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
There was no one in the room but Chip and I and the now recently departed Fat Cat. Chip preferred it so that no one could screw up the evidence. The police had notified that there was a murder, so we had little time to find what we were looking for. Chip first looked around the room. "Fat Cat", said he, was strained about this. He pointed out a torn piece of paper to me that had found in a trashcan. "He paced around a bit, then he heard a knock on the door and the murder came into the room. Whether he knew or not, I don't know." He turned his eyes to a glass near the body. He walked over and sniffed it "They went for a drink and somehow he (meant the person who committed the murder.) was able to poison the drink. Fat Cat dropped the glass as the poison took effect, but the poison wasn't a very strong one, so the murderer stabbed him and ran. Fat Cat struggled and with his last strength, wrote Verraten on the wall with his blood and then fell. The murderer returned looking for an object he might have dropped. When he failed, he dragged Fat Cat"; he stopped and pointed at a small black and red mark on the floor. The murderer is strong in muscle "Wonderful!", I said, "But how did you know?"   
"The torn paper. Why did he tear it up? Something must have spooked him, and as soon as we put that piece of paper together, we will find out what. Earlier, I saw fresh dents on the door. I don't know if Max would knock or not. But I got a good look at his knuckles as he was explaining the situation and they were not the same as the dents, and I doubt he could dent the doors anyways. So since everyone else was out, someone new came in. It is custom to offer somebody a drink when they entered. He could also use it as an excuse to calm his nerves from the note that he was reading. The book I was looking at before wasn't a book from mystery, it was about poisons. I've been interested in it for a while now. I got to a point on smelling to see if poison was in a certain area. I don't know what type; I'm not that good. But I smelt it in that cup."  
"Go on", I said, very interested on what he was saying.   
"The blood looked older then recent, so I'm guessing it came a few minutes after the poisoning." He pointed to a bloody cloth, which I failed to see. "He used that to clog the blood, but from the back. The drag marks prove this because there is blood with the mark on the floor. As for the theory about the killer coming back." He pointed to a ring that rolled under a table. "It's smaller," said he,"So I think the killer was either female or somehow related. And Max I don't think he did it, though I suspect that he was involved in it.  
"And the other henchmen?"  
"They had nothing to do with this, I'm sure of it." He told me to leave. I was out there for a few minutes when I heard police cars. A few minutes later, Chip came out with a bag. "We better leave. The police will find his body and give him a funeral. No doubt this will be considered a prank call. Max is a fool."  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
Author's note: Chip and Rescue Rangers are copyrighted by Disney. And yes, I once again, crossed paths with "A Study In Scarlett. That's it! :) Part 4 coming soon.  



End file.
